List of minor characters in Hetalia: Axis Powers
''See also: Creatures of Hetalia, List of Axis Powers Hetalia characters This is a list of minor characters in '''Hetalia: Axis Powers'. These characters often do not appear within the manga or anime, but they are drawn in official artwork or sketches, or are referenced in official materials. Some of these characters are also not specifically any sort of country or kingdom, but are simply other minor characters in the series, such as Shinatty. Europe Albania She is a character that has only been mentioned in Greece's bio and relationships chart, in which Greece worries about Albania crowding his home and wants her to leave. Croatia First introduced in the strips (and later, in the anime episode adaption) Turkey-san and the EU, he appears as a bedraggled sort of man with ruffled hair and a stubbly beard. He was not given a proper introduction, leading to fan speculation on the character's identity, but it was later confirmed that the character was indeed Croatia (created to correlate with the date of the strip's release, which was the time that Croatia joined the European Union/EU. He has also appeared in a few sketches in the Halloween 2013 event, being "lumped together" with Hungary and Bulgaria in the European Union. Croatia has had no other interaction in the series since. Ireland A character that has no official gender, Himaruya has shown multiple designs for both a male and female Ireland with eyebrows like England's, but with a "different feel" to them. Though the designs were released in 2011, Himaruya mentioned that he had trouble creating an Ireland character due to the many images associated with the country. Ireland is said to have a distaste for England as he is "A distasteful man not worth my time". Northern Ireland, Scotland and Wales All three are brothers of UK and have strange eyebrows, as do the majority of England's direct relatives. Himaruya has noted that amongst his brothers, UK would be known as "England", confirming that he represents both the UK and England. In a small sketch, England was given a big straw dummy, labelled "from your Big Brothers". It remains unknown why his brothers gave it to England. Scotland has made a small appearance in Episode 39 of Axis Powers, where England becomes America's big brother. He is seen as a bird bashing a younger England against the head, so it was not actually revealed what he looks like. Portugal Portugal is a character that has appeared in a sketch sheet on Himaruya's blog artwork and has an official design. The character's formal debut is at the end of the Halloween 2013 event, engaging in a conversation with Spain and a drunken Romano. Later, he also appeared in World☆Stars Chapter 77. Himaruya has decided to make the character male, and leave the female counterpart as a Nyo!, as seen in the sketch, the character will have brown hair and green or blue eyes. His official artwork is seen on bamboo thicket website. Serbia Serbia appeared in a small comic strip on Himaruya's blog that was published on November 16, 2014. Himaruya doodled that while studying Eastern European history. In that comic strip, Bulgaria declares that he is finally independent and he even managed to fend off Serbia when they attacked him. Serbia has not appeared anywhere ever since then. Vatican City Described as an older man, he does not make any appearances or mentions in the series but has been mentioned to exist in the Hetalia universe. He is described as Italy's bossy neighbor and mediator between the Italy brothers. Other Nations African Nations Various African nations were introduced in Gakuen Hetalia, most of which have no confirmed gender. Kenya, Zimbabwe, Ghana, Botswana, and Uganda are shown as "chibi" head illustrations. Kenya is shown to be female and her favorite food is nyama choma (grilled beef, veal, sheep, lamb, goat, etc.). Uganda is shown to be male and winds up having to be carried off by medics after laughing too hard at Seychelles' bizarre coat of arms. Cabinda and Guinea-Bissau are introduced as Portuguese territories, Congo as a Belgian territory, Sahara as a Spanish territory, and Ethiopia as an Italian territory. Ethiopia is revealed to be teased by his classmates for being Italy's territory but is reluctant to admit it. These other five characters do not have "chibi" head designs. New Zealand: New Zealand is in Hetalia of the dead in the first part standing behind England ad second part talks about Canada. Himaruya had also mentioned a Libya in a note on planning the game and its characters, but this nation did not appear in the demo or unfinished screenplay. Ecuador First appearing as a request in Himaruya's blog, Ecuador is depicted as an animal-loving country who owns many alpacas. He is the first South American country to receive a design, although it is unclear whether or not he will appear in the series. Haiti A character that is nonchalantly mentioned by Estonia in the first episode of the anime when he says to Russia "You're so tough, next you'll try to pick a fight with Haiti". This line is only in the English dub, and this character is never mentioned again or seen in the anime or manga. Mexico Mexico is briefly mentioned in the drama CD adaptation of Lithuania's Out-Sourcing, in which America is running late to a meeting with the nation and expresses that, because it is with Mexico, he wants to wear a "casual" tie. Mexico is also mentioned in the America and the World Map strip, where America explains to England why Mexico on his map is "half-assed", stating that "It's because of my grudge over the Alamo". Paraguay Paraguay is mentioned in a FIFA 2010 sketch showing Germany manhandling Italy and Romano. Italy tells Germany that he's wrong about something and that they didn't go to watch soccer (football). Romano also tries to explain that they went to go see Paraguay. Tonga Tonga made a brief appearance during the Halloween 2011 event. Seen only from behind, Tonga has dark hair and is wearing sheep horns for Halloween. Asia Bengal China is mentioned to have received a giraffe from Bengal on his travels. No other information about this character has been revealed. Brunei There's no official sketch or mention of Brunei but it seems that in a short sketch of Indonesia and Malaysia, there are 2 heads' sketches up there and it appears to be Brunei. Indonesia Indonesia appears in a sketch of possible characters along with Malaysia, and early designs for Luxembourg and Portugal. Nothing is known about here other than that she is (presumably) female and was noted by Himaruya to be highly requested. Malaysia Malaysia was mentioned by Himaruya to be the most highly requested character from Southeast Asia. She appears in a sketch of potential new characters along with Indonesia, and early designs of Luxembourg and Portugal. Mongolia First appearing as a small chibi sketch, Mongolia is described to have terrorized countries such as China, Japan, Hungary, and Russia in their childhoods. Possibly because of the diversity of the nomadic tribes in the country, he is known under several names, such as the Golden Horde, the Ulus of Jochi, and Tatar. In his appearances as the Golden Horde, his face is always concealed in shadow. North Korea Only mentioned in 2007, Himaruya describes his design of North Korea as being more reclusive than South Korea with a love for reading and dancing; however, it is unknown if this design will become a character. Pakistan In his blog, Himaruya mentioned that Pakistan was probably dancing in the back at the Halloween 2011 Event in reply to a question. Philippines Philippines doesn't have an official design nor she has appeared in the anime, debunking the rumour that she is the maid in Episode 1. Apparently, there's a head sketch of her above the sketch of Indonesia and Malaysia. Singapore Based on a design that was presumably scrapped, Himaruya mentioned that Singapore had been designed; however, it was never released. Tibet Originally appearing in the webcomic strips The Story of China and Teensy Japan, he did not appear in the anime adaptation of the strip. He is depicted as a young monk and described as pitiful and quiet. United Arab Emirates Himaruya replied in a fan question that he imagined the United Arab Emirates as an old man living in the desert. Ancient Empires and Tribes The characters in this section are personifications of ancient kingdoms/empires or tribes that have yet to have a role in the webcomic. Their existences were first revealed through information on the Bamboo Thicket blog and profiles. Ancient Greece The mother of Greece, she was described as having been relatively laid-back and easygoing. However, when she fought, she is said to have been "scary." Ancient Greece had a troubling internal struggle, which can be compared to that of Japan's feudal clans. Rome fell in love with both her and Ancient Egypt at first sight. In Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD, she is also referred to as Byzantine Empire and it is said that Turkey had feelings for her as well, before conquering and killing her and taking the young Greece for himself. Britannia The mother of England and his siblings mentioned in a 2011 fan question, she is described as a tsundere. Carthage He is mentioned as one of Rome's first adversaries. Germany describes Carthage as being beaten up by Rome and eventually crumbling. Golden Horde/Ulus of Jochi The Golden Horde (the Ulus of Jochi in the English dub of the anime) is seen as a character in the 4th episode, pursuing a younger Russia. It is not known as of yet whether he is present-day Mongolia. Magyar Magyar was a male relative of Hungary's and an enemy to the Byzantine Empire. He was the one who trained Hungary in combat when she was younger, which lead to her imitating his masculine speech patterns and fighting style. He was said to fear for Hungary's safety, thinking that a powerful enemy, namely the Ottoman Empire (now known as Turkey) or Austria would one day conquer "her". In the unfinished screenplay for the game Gakuen Hetalia, Hungary's relative was referred to as Hun. German States These characters represent historical countries that became part of Germany with the unification and that exist in the modern day as its Federal States. In Osōji Prussia, they are all confirmed as Germany's older brothers, thus being other descendants of Germania. However, a note given by Himaruya states that all of Germany's siblings are "retired" and that they may die out and disappear over time due to no longer being active countries, having passed the duty and their skills on to Germany. It is ambiguous as to how many of these siblings are still alive (like in the case of Prussia) or which ones have died out. Bavaria This brother briefly appeared in between Saxony and Prussia in the summary of the War Of Austrian Succession. His hair is short and appears to be somewhat messy. Historically, he is also one of the many states that were under the control of the Holy Roman Empire (along with Saxony). In the War Of Austrian Succession, he insisted on the rights to the throne. It is speculated that he also appeared as a child in the background of one of Prussia's diary segments with his brother though it remains unconfirmed whether it is actually a younger Bavaria or another Germanic. Brandenburg An older brother name-dropped by Prussia in the game. Little is known about him though it is historically heavily tied to Prussia. Hesse Another older brother, also briefly name-dropped by Prussia. It is said that Germany inherited his stubbornness from him, as well as from Prussia and Saxony. Hesse made an appearance in one of the Christmas Trivia Comics for the Christmas 2011 Event, as well as the blog comic strip Denmark's Friendly Relations. The Christmas 2011 comics depicted the Battle of Trenton on Christmas Eve 1776 during the American Revolution. Hesse and his mercenary army were defeated by the American Revolutionaries due to their being drunk for the Christmas celebration. Himaruya's 2013 blog comic briefly depicted Hesse as being hired by Denmark for mercenaries. Holstein Little is known about this brother, other than his name being mentioned when Prussia attempted to count off all of Germany's siblings. Saxony This character was briefly mentioned in a summary of the events of the War Of Austrian Succession, where he appeared in an illustration alongside Prussia, Bavaria, Spain, and France. He has long blond hair like his ancestor. In the War Of Austrian Succession, he attempted to obtain Moravia. He is also mentioned as having been involved in the Seven Years' War. Saxony has also appeared as a background character in one of Prussia's diary segments in the Liechtenstein's Journal Of Swiss Dopiness strip series, and in an omake illustration in Comic Diary 7, hanging out with Prussia and two other unnamed Germania offspring. His only appearance in the main webcomic storyline has been a brief cameo as one of Holy Roman Empire's guards (in Chibitalia), with two other unidentified German states acting as the others. This appearance was removed in the anime version when the guards' appearances were changed. In Osōji Prussia, it is said that his stubbornness rubbed off on Germany himself. Other Feudal Territories/Clans of Japan These characters have appeared in The World At War And The Fool Of Owari, representing the different territories or clans of feudal Japan. While Aizu, Osaka, and Mito made cameo appearances in a previous storyline (Black Ships Have Come!) and Osaka showed up again in (Netherlands and Isolationist Japan), the other three have only appeared in this unfinished story, though Owari is the only one involved in the actual story so far (with Kanazawa and Sendai appearing in footnotes). Each character is based off a character from one of Himaruya's previous webcomics.'' Quebec Quebec appears once in a comic. Canada is awake, appearing to have just had a dream about something terrible regarding Quebec. It then shows a Chibi Quebec declaring himself as an independent nation. Not much is known about Quebec, other then what the single Chibi has shown us. He seems to be snobby and very determined to become an independent nation. Aizu A character representing the Aizu clan. He is very serious and loyal, but too hard-headed to keep up with the changing times. He tried to fight to the end in the Boshin War, but Sendai dragged him down and caused him to be defeated by his sister (Miharu) and fall into poverty. In Black Ships Have Come!, he is the one to suggest that the Japanese find a way to get along with the Westerners though he is chewed out for his idea by Mito. His design is based on that of Homare Aizu from Barjona Bombers (which takes place in the same universe as another Himaruya comic, Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club). Kanazawa A character representing the Kanazawa clan. He is usually moody and depressed due to having a lot of rain. He doesn't like to fight and would prefer to write poetry or create art. He is based on Noto Kanazawa from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club, though the actual Noto has also made cameo appearances in the Hetalia series. It appears that Kanazawa is modeled after Noto's earlier personality and appearance in the series (dubbed "White Noto"). Mito A character representing the Mito clan. A logical, spirited, and grouchy man with an enormous ego and bad temper. He has a strong sense of justice that can get out of control, which causes him to make trouble for others. In the Black Ships strips, Mito becomes angered at the idea of making peace with Western powers and wants no part with interacting with the foreigners. The basis for his design is another Himaruya character, Junsa Mito, who appeared as a minor character in Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club. Osaka A character representing the Osaka clan. A friendly clan with a good business sense and an intense pickiness about food. He is known as "The World's Kitchen". In Black Ships, he is shown acting as Japan's messenger boy and accompanies him (along with a Dutch translator) when he is introduced to America. By the end of America's visit, Osaka becomes aggravated by all of his demands and urges for Japan to "punch him", though Japan is unable to do so. He is also shown to have tried to deter Netherlands from visiting the isolationist Japan, only to be given a tulip, though he still tried to warn Netherlands of Japan's status. In Christmas 2010, he is later shown confronting Parallel France with Japan, and in the aftermath looking on as Japan trained with kendo. He is based on Tsukomi Hoke'' from '''Barjona Bombers'. One of his more recent appearances was in Volume 5 of the published manga, where he is shown interacting with Netherlands and Japan at the time of Japan's isolation. Owari A character representing the Owari clan. A wild woman with a very "strange" personality, she is often left out due to her insistence at being non-conformist. She is very vocal about money and food, and her speciality is inventing strange types of food. It is said that she has a complicated relationship with Mikawa. In the unfinished Owari strip, she urges Japan to stay away from Oda Nobunaga, the future ruler, as she finds him to be a disgrace. Her design and personality are loosely based on Miyako Owari from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club, though Miyako's hair is long and blonde while this Owari's hair is dark and held up in a bun. Even so, she retains the red hairclips that Miyako wears as accessories in her hair. Sendai A character representing the Sendai clan. A foolish woman that is described as the "Italy" to Japan. She is considered to be useless and cowardly, having said to have ignored battles if no food came. Her most notable features are her pigtails and large straw hat. She is based on Hagina Sendai, from Barjona Bombers. General Winter A character who represents Russia's winter. He torments and attacks Russia every year, but is also his greatest ally. He is described as being capable of toppling large armies. He appears a few times as arms seemingly sheltering a younger Russia, and once came to try and save him from Denmark, Sweden, the Golden Horde and the Teutonic Knights, bearing the appearance of an older man in uniform. He's also appeared in art of Russia. Kowloon Walled City A character that does not have any official design, Himaruya has only mentioned Kowloon in a question from a fan. In the question, Himaruya described his interpretation of Kowloon as a "dirty, chaotic" character. Mr. Newspaper The name for a character that is made to represent a country's newspaper. The first notable appearance of one is in Comic Diary 9, during Austria's presidential elections. He appears as a freckled man in a flat cap. An omake illustration depicts at least six "Mr. Newspapers", including one that resembles France, though it is noted that every country has their own and that all of them happen to be megalomaniacs. Picardy .]] *Voiced by: Mitsuhiro Ishiki (Japanese), Josh Martin (English Dub) A character who has appeared in concept art for the April Fools: Aftermath dating sim game, and in the Hetalia: The Beautiful World episode that adapts the April Fools' strips. Though players can choose a name for him, his default name is Picardy, after the French region and historical province of the same name. He is related to France, and is also hired by him to take incriminating photographs of the other nations, and wears a pair of cat ears on his head (much like how France wears cat ears and a tail when on a stripping rampage), calling France a "slave driver". In April Fools' 2011 event, he is roped in with France to take incriminating photographs of them while they were asleep, so that they could ask the blackmailed nations to wear embarrassing costumes. This was later found to be orchestrated by Spain. Ryukyu Islands Himaruya mentioned the Ryukyu Islands and Australia within a 2008 Bamboo Thicket post, noting he hadn't initially thought he would draw them, but that they were likely to be added. Himaruya also expressed that he thought the two would have contrasting personalities. Shinatty-chan * Voiced by: Hozumi Gōda (Hetalia: Axis Powers Character CD Vol.8- China) A middle-aged man in a Hello Kitty knockoff costume. He is a frequent companion of China and has only been shown out of his mascot suit twice so far. His name comes from Shina, an older offensive term used for China by the Japanese. United Nations An old man who appears briefly in volume 2, representing the U.N.. He briefly appears in the anime adaption in Episode 69. Crossover Characters Noto-sama :See Noto Kanazawa at the Kitayume wiki Noto Kanazawa (金沢のと Kanazawa Noto), better known as Noto-sama, is the lead character from Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club, the first webcomic by Himaruya. He has appeared in the Hetalia comic on a few occasions and crossed over with the nations in the games Noto-sama 5 and 6. Though he first appeared as a regular schoolboy in the original comic, it is his later cross-dressing and vengeful self ("Black Noto") that is shown in these appearances, usually wearing a red sailor uniform dress and a detachable ponytail with a red bow. He is best known for exacting his vengeance on people more popular than him by stripping them, or humiliating them in other sexually suggestive ways. He first appears in the deleted Christmas 2007 sequel to exact his revenge for having an unhappy Christmas, only to wind up stripped by France. His next cameo is during Spain's April Fools event, in one of the fake news reports where it states that he, Yamato, and Prussia were all arrested for lewd conduct at school. He later appears to wish the readers a happy April Fools' Day, after France tricks Spain into stripping to appease the "God of Lies". Yamato :See Yamato Nara at the Kitayume wiki Yamato Nara (奈良大和 Nara Yamato) is Noto-sama's partner in crime and originated from Himaruya's second webcomic Barjona Bombers (which later shared the same universe as Kitakou and crossed over with it). He became Noto's partner after the third Noto-sama game and has since shown up in cameos in Hetalia as well. Yamato's first appearance is also during the Christmas 2007 sequel, where he assists Noto in carrying out his revenge on Christmas. When the two attempt to invade Poland's house, they wind up finding that their targets have already stripped naked for a celebration and wind up with their clothes stripped off by France. He next appears in April Fools 2008 in a fake news report stating that he was arrested on the World Academy W campus for exposing himself to a girl (along with Noto and Prussia). Historical Figures Jeanne d'Arc Also known as Joan of Arc, she was shown in the strip Big Brother France and That Kid, which showed her romantic relationship with France. In A Bientôt! Until We Meet Again, her reincarnation, Lisa, is spotted by France who leads her around Mont-Saint-Michel. She is later seen discussing this strange event with her mother while America overhears from nearby. Adolf Hitler Germany's boss, seen in the World War II-set strips. Joseph Stalin Russia's boss during the World War II-set strips. Frederick the Great of Prussia Prussia's favorite boss of all time, whom he refers to as "Old Fritz." He was the Prussia's boss during the War of Austrian Succession strips/episodes, though he didn't make an appearance at that time. He made an appearance in the Maria Theresa and the 7 Years' War '''where it was mentioned that he hated women. Maria Theresa Austria's boss during the '''War of Austrian Succession strips. Joanna of Castile (Mad Queen Joanna) Spain's boss in the Boss's Control of Southern Italy strips. Niccolo Machiavelli Appeared once in a strip. He wrote a book with great war strategies entitled The Prince, but in the end none of them did actually work. King Henry VIII England's boss, who appears in a sketch in '''The Battle For America '''and in a chapter of Birz comic's where we learn how the Anglican Church was formed. Napoleon Bonaparte France's great military leader, who is briefly depicted in a frame showing the Napoleonic Wars as France reflects on his military failures. Zheng He A famous Chinese sailor during the 14th century. Gallery KenyaUganda.jpg|(left to right) Kenya and Uganda in Gakuen Hetalia BotswanaZimbabweGhana.jpg|(left to right) Botswana, Zimbabwe, and Ghana in Gakuen Hetalia Cameroon Design.png|Cameroon's design from volume 3, featuring his lion cub Kokolo. Mongolia.gif|Mongolia with China and Japan Tibet.jpg|Tibet as he appears in the manga HetaGoldenHorde.jpg|Golden Horde, also known as the Ulus of Jochi GoldenHordeVol3.png|Golden Horde depicted in volume 3 Wallachia.jpg|Wallachia (left) next to the Ottoman Empire (Turkey's previous personification) (right) untitled.PNG|United Nations, as he appears in the anime. CameroonSoccer.png|Cameroon from a FIFA 2010 image picardy.jpg|Picardy Sketches Picardy1.jpg|Picardy PicardyFranceHungary.jpg|Picardy with France and Hungary PicardyProfile.jpg|Picardy Profile information Totocalcio.jpg|FIFA 2010 sketch of Germany and the Italy brothers mentioning Paraguay. Portugal sketch.jpg|Different sketchs for a possible Portugal 1.jpg|Hesse and his army during the Battle of Trenton on Christmas Eve 1776. croatia.jpg|Possibly Croatia. Chibi Ecuador.jpg|Chibi Ecuador. Mama greece.jpg|Chibi Ancient Egypt. Category:Characters Category:UN Members